


Resurrect the Sun

by Dark_Angel1976



Series: Tales From The Zones [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the last original Killjoy joins forces with the Wild Ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> ¤This is a work of fiction, and none of the characters depicted are in any way meant to resemble their real life counterparts.¤
> 
> ¤All song titles and lyrics are owned by their respective writers.¤
> 
> ¤This is a hugely ambitious piece of work on my part, and I truly hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I've been having in its creation. ♥♥♥¤

So much has happened since Destroya hit Battery City. If not for The Mystic, I would never have been prepared for what was to come...

You may or may not remember me. Most don't know my name, and most of the books and oral history simply call me "The Girl". I'm the girl who cost the Killjoys their lives, the one who helped destroy Better Living Industries. The few that do know me call me Lainey.  
It'd been 11 years since I lost my friends. As the last surviving original Killjoy, I still missed them. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star. 6 years ago, after the fall of B.L.I. and Battery City, I put their masks in the mail bin for the Phoenix Witch, hoping she'd return them to my life as she later had my mother. But, as the days turned to months, then years, I slowly gave up hope.

Perhaps I should pick up the story after the fall of B.L.I. Many of the Battery City residents came out to the Zones, becoming desert dwellers. Hope began to spring that we'd gained our freedom from oppression, freedom to do what we wanted. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. F.E.A.R. took the reigns and picked up right where B.L.I. left off. They tried to force us into the shadows. Most were still so brainwashed, though, they believed that it was safer there.  
Things we're bleak for a while. Aside from the few remaining Dracs, we also had the new soldiers to deal with. They were shadowy, ghostly things that could move lightening quick, and could kill you before you knew they were there.  
The few that had lived in the Zones that were rebellious enough to stand up and fight them became known as the Wild Ones. They were much like the Killjoys, but in some ways, more fierce, more dangerous in that this wasn't the first time they had dealt with this type of threat, and they weren't about to take it laying down.

My first experience with the Wild Ones was not by chance. I'd been running, being chased down by one of F.E.A.R.'s soldiers. I'm not entirely sure how I escaped him, but I suddenly found myself alone, standing in front of a building I hadn't returned to in the last six years. The desert sand had taken it's toll on the paint, leaving it the faded silvery grey of old wood.  
I heard the familiar voice in my head as I looked at the abandoned radio station. Stepping out of the bright desert light into the darkness of the building, I let my eyes adjust before I started exploring, fully expecting a miracle and that he'd roll through the door in his wheelchair. I shook my head sadly, knowing that it wouldn't happen.  
I found his old vest, hanging on the back of a chair, and I picked it up, the smell of cigarettes and his cologne still faintly clinging to it. I wasn't about to leave that behind, so I put it on, still too big for me, but I didn't care. His jacket also came with me, as well as a few small trinkets he'd used to entertain me when the guys had to leave me with him.  
Soon, I found myself in the part of the radio station that had been where 'the magic happened', as he used to say, where he'd play the music, do the news reports and such. I looked around at the dusty old equipment, remembering the man who'd ran it.  
"Look alive, sunshine..." I murmured the words reverently, the memories swamping me. The power grew in me as I searched for the vinyl record of his voice. "There you are," I whispered softly, reaching for the one I'd been looking for, placing it on the turntable with care.  
I sat down, resting my head on the table as I hesitantly reached out to touch the record player. It slowly ground to life, spinning to full speed before I was willing to put the needle down on the groove.  
"Look alive, Sunshine!  
109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit?  
You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying... "  
I started to cry as I heard his name, the first time in ages I'd let myself mourn. "Oh, Doc...I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I- I miss you... I miss the guys..." Tears still falling, I fell silent, listening to his voice.  
"Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny!"  
"I always did like that part..." came a male voice from behind me. I shrieked, the record player stopping immediately as I pulled my hand away.  
The stranger's voice had scared the living hell out of me, and I was too shaken to speak. I stood, turning to see who my new companion was, coming face to chest with a tall, slender man. I looked up into the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen, his handsome face framed with longer black hair.  
"I didn't mean to startle you, Lainey, but I was told to look for you here." His deep voice sent shivers through me.  
"Y-you know my name?"  
"Who doesn't know of the girl who brought down B.L.I. with the remarkable powers she had, or that Destroya was called down on Battery City that same night."  
"But that's just it. How do you know my name?" I started to panic a little, slowly backing away from him. "All of the history just calls me 'the girl'."  
"Perhaps you should ask the Mystic. He told me."  
"Why should I go with you? I don't even know your name!" I started to run, but he was faster, catching me around the arms and pulling me against him in an almost hug.  
"Lainey, we know F.E.A.R. is still after you. I just saw with my own two eyes why they want you. We can protect you." Covering my face with my hands, I started to cry again.  
"The last guys that tried to protect me are all dead." I spoke in almost a whisper. I heard him sigh as he held me close.  
"Andy." I looked up at him, slightly confused. He smiled softly at me. "My name is Andy, though most people just call me The Prophet."  
"The Prophet.... as in THE Prophet? Leader of the Wild Ones Prophet?" He chuckled softly then, giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.  
"Yes, THAT Prophet. I guess my reputation proceeds me. Just like you, my dear. You are remembered as The Killjoy." I gasped, having not heard myself called that in so long. I pulled away from him then, and looked around the room for the picture I knew was there somewhere.  
"I am the last surviving Killjoy." I murmured, barely loud enough for Andy to hear me. I finally located the picture that Show Pony had taken of Doc and the boys, with a ten year old me in the front, clutching my old boom box, a huge grin on my face. I took it over to him, a sad smile on my face.  
"They were my friends, my family... Doc was like a father to me." I paused, running my thumb over each face in reverence. "The tall red head was Gee, or Party Poison. The blond was Kobra Kid, or Mikey to me. He and Gee were brothers. The shorter fellow, Frank, was Fun Ghoul, and the dude with the curly hair was Ray, or Jet Star. That," I said pointing to my younger self, "was me."  
He took the picture from me and smiled softly. "I remember the news reports on the radio when my mom would play it. I was probably 13 back then. I thought these guys were the best." He handed it back and looked at me thoughtfully. "You still have the boom box?" I grinned.  
"Yeah. It stopped working right after Bat City, but I pretty much gutted it and use it to carry my special belongings." I picked it up from where I'd been sitting, and I showed him how I'd modified it. I opened the back, then carefully took the picture from the frame, placing it safely inside. "I'd take that record and player if I thought that they'd fit."  
He chuckled softly before sobering. "Lainey, we can't stay much longer..."  
"I know." I took one last look around the room, putting the record back in it's sleeve. "I can't leave this, either." He nodded in understanding as I picked up the jacket and boom box. As we left the room, I whispered softly, "Goodnight, Dr. D."


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey learns about herself, and her feelings for Andy start to grow.

I left the radio station with Andy that day, looking back at it over my shoulder with fond memories of the old days in my mind. We walked for what seemed hours, a comfortable silence between us, as though he understood that I was lost in the past and making peace with the parts I'd had no control over.  
"How are you able to do that... with the record player?" Andy finally broke the silence, unable to hold back the question burning in his mind. I chuckled softly at him.  
"How do you breathe?" I asked in return. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I think some of it has to do with my mom... she was pregnant with me when she was captured by the Dracs. They forced her to wear one of those horrible masks, and if I understood the Phoenix Witch correctly, the mask gave me my mother's rage against B.L.I. and turned it into a weapon. Or a gift, in some ways."  
He nodded, thinking about what I'd told him. "Lainey, I give you my promise that we won't use you against F.E.A.R. as a weapon. Unless you want to use your gift against them..." He paused, turning to look at me. "My only goal was to keep F.E.A.R. from grabbing and enslaving you."  
"I know... I mean, I want to at least pull my weight, you know? I'm just... I'm not sure I'm ready to use my powers as a weapon again." I looked down, my old boom box reminding me of that night. We fell back into an amicable silence, walking through the Zones to the encampment of the Wild Ones.  
It was nearly dinner time when we got there, and a slightly older lady came bustling over to greet us.  
"You made good time, Andy. Some of the younger ones thought it'd be morning for you to find her and get her back here." He grinned and hugged her.  
"Marianna, you and Jinxx seem to know me best." He smiled down to me, bringing me forward. "Lainey, this is Marianna. A sweeter person you'll never meet, and one of the best cooks in the Zones."  
"Oh, now, Andy, goodness you're a tease. He speaks way too kindly of me. The last of the Killjoys... I'm pleased to meet you, Lainey." She came up and hugged me, and I knew right then that we would be good friends. She brought us food and drink, then after we ate, Andy took me to meet the rest of the Wild Ones.  
"Lainey, this is Jinxx, the Mystic I mentioned. There's CC, known as the Destroyer. Ashley, who we generally call Ash, is the Deviant. Last, but not least, there's Jake, known as the Mourner." As he introduced each one, they either nodded or smiled and waved. Jinxx spoke up first.  
"The Killjoy herself. I've been getting visions of you for some time, now. You've grown more powerful, haven't you?"  
"I'll be honest, I don't know if I have or not. I promised my mother before she died... again... that I wouldn't try to find out how powerful I've become. She didn't want to bring F.E.A.R. down onto our heads. I can still make electronic items work or drain a battery in nothing flat. Andy caught me running an old record player."  
"Yes, as I told him he would. Dr. Death Defying had one hell of a charisma about him... He was a good man. I met him once a long time ago."  
"He was... he was practically a father to me. The Killjoys, my brothers. I loved them... I saw most of them die..." I hung my head, willing the pain back.  
"Lainey... she never told you who your father was?"  
"No. I asked once before she died, but she never got the chance to answer m..." I stopped mid word, suddenly realizing what Jinxx was implying. "Wait... Doc? Doc was..." Jinxx nodded, clearly unsurprised at my reaction. "Oh, god... I don't know how many times I'd wished he was my dad... he didn't know, either... not for sure, anyway, did he?"  
"No, my dear, she never told him about you, she was captured before she could. By the time the Phoenix Witch brought her back, he'd already been murdered by that little boy pretending to be a real Killjoy. But, Lainey, even though he never knew, Doc truly thought of you as a daughter. He loved you as his own." Hearing this brought tears to my eyes.  
"Th-thank you..." I got up and walked a short distance away, needing to cry without witnesses. I heard Andy call out to me, and Jinxx tell him to leave me alone a little while. I silently thanked him for it. When I finally was able to rejoin the group, Andy adjourned the meeting, telling me that I needed to sleep after all of the day's stress on me. I couldn't argue.  
By then I was exhausted, my eyes barely staying open long enough for us to walk back to the encampment. Someone had been kind enough to set up a tent for me, all of my belongings safely stowed inside with my sleeping bag. I barely had the energy left to climb into the tent before I crashed, sleeping dreamlessly for the first time in forever.

The next few days and weeks were a blur as I learned names and faces, helped where I could, and trained with the Wild Ones to learn more about my power. Jinxx was a little aloof with me, but I didn't take it personally, since he was like that with everyone. Andy, however, after that first day, was rather distant with me, and I began to wonder what I'd said or done to merit it. Ash, Jake and CC pretty much adopted me as their little sister, as did Marianna.  
After a few months had passed, I began to feel as if I finally belonged somewhere. I helped where I could, cooking, washing and mending. It was nice to have something to do to keep my mind off of Andy. Any time he looked my way, I started to find myself blushing fiercely, unable to form a sentence to save my life. Ash and CC loved it when they caught me, teasing me mercilessly.  
"Lainey, why don't you talk to him? I know he likes you. If he didn't, you'd know it," Jake asked me one day. He didn't tease me like the others. He was always more reserved than everyone else, but he was always there with a hug or an encouraging word.  
"If I had to be completely honest about it, Jake, I don't know how."  
"Well, then, you could talk to Jinxx... He's known Andy the longest. He might have some insight into Andy's mind." I hugged Jake, then.  
"Thank you, Jake. I'll keep it in mind." It was a week before I broke down and went seeking answers from Jinxx. The evening that I finally got the guts up to go ahead and see him, he looked up at me with a smile.  
"Lainey, I've been expecting your visit." I blushed a little bit, his uncanny ability to know things unnerving me. "No need to be embarrassed or shy with me. Come, have a seat. We have much to talk about, my dear." I sat down by him, the flames of his small campfire soothing to watch.  
"I imagine that you already know, or suspected that I've been thinking of Andy, wanting him for more than just a friend," I said quietly. He chuckled softly.  
"Anyone with eyes in their heads can see that, Lainey. Not that you've done anything unbecoming. It's in the smiles you give him, the way you look at him when you think that no one sees."  
"I sometimes wonder if he even notices me."  
"Andy is a complicated man. He doesn't show emotion as much as the rest of us. Part of this is because he lost someone dear to him when F.E.A.R. arrived. I can't tell you the tale, as it isn't mine to tell. I can, however, assure you. He's noticed you. He wanted to be sure of your allegiance to him and the Wild Ones before he shows his hand."  
"Jinxx, I have to be honest. I...I love him. It's been sheer hell, not knowing if he cares, even a little."  
"I know. I feel that within the month, you'll get your answer." I sighed softly, wishing that I knew now, rather than having to wait. Jinxx just chuckled again. "Patience, Lainey. I do have more news, and this is for you alone."  
"Me?" I asked softly. He nodded, a smile on his lips.  
"The Phoenix Witch has been active lately. If I'm correct, I believe that you will be getting company, and very soon."  
"The Phoenix Witch?" My mind ground to an abrupt halt, the implications giving me hope that I knew better than to have. "Why would she be active now, after six years of silence?"  
"Perhaps she felt that the Wild Ones could use some extra assistance in this matter."  
"I suppose..." I stood, ready to go back to my tent. "Thank you, Jinxx. You've given me a lot to think about." He smiled, waving, and I knew I was dismissed.  
Walking with my head down and completely lost in thought, I never saw nor heard Andy until I walked right into him. His arms went around me to keep me from panicking and running off into the darkness.  
"Lainey, are you alright?" His deep, velvety voice washed over me, somehow making me feel like I was the only girl in the world.  
"I...I'm fine. Jinxx just had a little talk with me."  
"And you were completely lost in your thoughts." He chuckled softly when I nodded but didn't look up at him. "Lainey, look at me. Please?" It was the please that did it. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, showing him all I was feeling in the look I gave him. His expression softened, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your tent, Lainey." I sighed and nodded, wishing I knew how he felt about me. He put his arm around my shoulder, leading me back. After he left me there, I went in and lay down, crying myself to sleep.

-««★☆★»»- 

Andy walked back to see Jinxx, whose back was to him as he approached.  
"You know she cares for you, right?"  
"How the hell do you do that? Never mind. I thought so, but... Jinxx, I'm not sure that I'm ready for that." Jinxx sighed and turned to look Andy in the eye.  
"Well, then, you'd better be ready when the time comes, brother. If you care for her, at least. I told her that the Phoenix Witch is back."  
"And that means exactly what?" Andy looked at him, slightly annoyed at the other man's vagueness.  
"It means that one from her past will be making a bid for her attentions, if my vision is correct."  
"The Killjoys?" Jinxx nodded. "Damn... I want her, Jinxx, but after..."  
"I know, Andy. Just thought that you should know, just in case."  
"Thanks, brother." Andy walked slowly back to camp, lit a cigarette and took a long drag off of it, thinking about what his friend had told him. He loved her, he knew he did. He just wasn't sure that his heart was ready for a new chance at love.  
By the time he got back to camp, he'd finished his cigarette, crushing the butt into the sand before going into his tent. He lay awake until the sun began to lighten the eastern sky.


	3. The Kids From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joy and heartbreak when old friends return...

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful, a lot of the same, save for Andy... He seemed a lot less distant, but still, not as casual as he was with everyone else. I tried not to dwell, but with that, as well as the news of the Phoenix Witch, I was still rather on edge.  
By the third week, I just decided not to think, just immerse myself in my work. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and I was running late to help with the washing and mending. One of the little girls that had attached herself to me, Hannah, had come up to me with tears in her eyes, holding up her teddy bear and the arm that had fallen off of it.  
"Lainey fix?" How could I say no to that sweet little girl? So, for the next half hour, I played teddy bear doctor, sewing the arm back on and drying her tears. She ran off after hugging me, a huge grin on her 4 year old face.  
Knowing I was late, I hurried along, but as I reached the area we had for washing, I found that I was the topic of conversation. Eva, a young woman around my age, was talking to Marianna. I stayed out of sight, curious to hear what was said of me.  
"I hope Lainey gets here soon," Eva said. "Oh! Did you want to know what I heard?"  
"Not really, but I'm probably going to be told either way." Marianna had an edge to her voice, as though she'd heard more gossip in the last half hour than she cared to hear in her entire life.  
"I overheard Prophet and Mystic talking..." She paused dramatically. I really wanted to strangle her for it.  
"Yeah, Andy and Jinxx are friends and part of the Wild Ones. They're going to talk, you know." Marianna made a point to call them by name. Eva huffed before she continued, a bit subdued.  
"Well, Andy told Jinxx he was going to ask Lainey to be his." The words thrilled me, making me feel warm and tingley at the thought.  
"Then, good for him. She's a good girl, and they both deserve a little happiness. They'd make a good couple, in my opinion." I mentally thanked Marianna for sticking up for me.  
"But, what is it about her? What's she got that I don't? I've been trying to catch his eye for months, now." Eva sounded like she was pouting.  
"You could alway ask me what I see in her." The deep, velvety voice that answered her made me peek out to see her reaction. Andy stood there, a sweet smile on those devilish lips. Eva looked as though she wanted the earth to open beneeth her feet and swallow her whole, and Marianna, bless her heart, looked as though she was fighting hard not to laugh. "Lainey should be along soon. I saw her fixing a little girl's teddy bear." He turned to continue walking, which was towards me, and I scrambled back the way I'd come, pretending as though I'd just gotten there. I failed miserably.  
"Hi, Andy," I said, a little too brightly. He smiled but raised an eyebrow.  
"You heard that whole exchange, didn't you?" I nodded, blushing. "Lainey, I..." He never got to continue that sentence. Right then, someone yelled.  
"STRANGERS APPROACHING FROM THE SOUTH! FOUR MEN!"  
"Four...?" I looked at Andy, a grin spreading across my face. "Its them!" I turned and sprinted towards the south end of the encampment, too excited to stop, even when I heard Andy call after me to be careful. "Gee! Mikey, Ray, Frankie!" I repeated it over and over. It became a litany in my head as I ran. When I reached the border of the encampment, I stood there, watching and waiting. It seemed like it was forever, but in reality, I only waited a minute or two before they came into my line of sight.  
Gee was first, his red hair a beacon in the late afternoon sun. Frankie, Mikey and Ray followed, looking around warily until I called out to them. They looked at me in shock as I finally ran to them.  
"Oh, god, Gee! Mikey!" I hugged them first, them looking rather shell shocked to see me. "Ray! Frankie! I missed you guys so much!"  
"Jenny?" Gee asked me, a look of confusion on his face.  
"No, Jenny was my mom. I'm Lainey. The Phoenix Witch brought her back to me, too, but she ended up succumbing to the desert sickness."  
"You're... my god, you look just like her." Gee hugged me again, then held me at arms length, shaking his head as if he was trying to reconsile my twenty one year old self with the ten year old he remembered.  
"How long have we been...? I remember trying to rescue you, then waking up with these guys around me, and that weird Phoenix Witch telling us we were needed again," Frankie asked me.  
"Its been eleven years. I just turned twenty one in January."  
"Eleven?!" Mikey asked. I nodded. "B.L.I.?"  
"Well, they're gone, but another group took over." They started asking me questions, but by that time, Andy had caught up to me, and my friends fell silent.  
"Welcome, Killjoys. Lainey has told us a lot about you all." Andy reached out a hand to shake Gee's hand. Gee looked at him suspiciously, but shook his hand.  
"Who are you?" Gee asked, sounding a little hostile when Andy slipped an arm around my shoulders almost possessively.  
"I'm the leader of the Wild Ones. Please, call me Andy." He shook hands politely with the others, then we all went to meet with the others.

"Its hopeless, Marianna." I looked at my friend, trying to explain my problem. "I love Andy, even though he's not even said what he feels for me. Then there's Gee, who seems to forget I'm not my mother, even though she's gone. He keeps hitting on me. Its weird." It had been two weeks since the guys joined us, and Gee wasn't making things easy. The others were nice to everyone, pitching in where they could, but were reluctant to answer when asked if they'd fight against F.E.A.R.  
"Honey, have you tried to talk to him? Gee seems reasonable enough." I chuckled. She didn't know him like I did.  
"He's reasonable until he gets an idea in his head. Then he's bull-headed." I sighed softly. "I'll have to try again."  
"Bull-headed is the nature of the male of any species, Lainey. Sometimes you just have to clobber them over the head with it when you're trying to get through to them." I had to laugh. She was right.  
"Marianna, thanks. This has helped more than you know." She hugged me and sent me on my way.

After dinner, I was sitting with the Killjoys, remembering the old days, when it finally happened. Gee turned to me and tried to kiss me. "Gee, what the hell are you doing? Stop." I pushed him away, hoping that was the end of it. The other guys looked at each other, not sure what to do or say.  
"But, Jenny..." He reached for me again, but I smacked him, jumping up, and letting my anger boil over.  
"God damn it, Gee! I am NOT Jenny! My mother is dead, twice now! Get it through your head that I'm Lainey. I love you like the big brother you were to me back then, but that's it."  
"Lainey, I..."  
"No! You know something else? I love Andy. I don't know how he feels for me, but I want to find out. Any childhood crush I may have had back then died when Korse shot you through your chin!" His jaw dropped.  
"What do you even see in him?" He growled out.  
"I see a man that cares for his people and is trying to help them. I used to see that in you, too, but now I'm not so sure." I could see the pain in his eyes when I turned, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran into the darkness to be by myself a while. Not caring where I was, I stopped at a lone tent, the owner of which had stepped away, and sat by the campfire they'd set before they left, letting my tears and anger and hurt wash over me. How dare he! I stopped thinking then, letting the tears win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3- I'm sorry this isn't an overly long chapter, but this is what presented itself to me... stay tuned, Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings for Lainey and Andy.

I sat alone by the campfire, tears streaming down as I thought about what I'd just done. Gee probably hated me. I hated myself for hurting him, but it wasn't something I could have avoided. Hugging my knees and staring into the flames, I didn't realize I was no longer alone until Andy sat down beside me, pulling me onto his lap and just held me while I cried. Soon I calmed enough to notice his scent and his warmth. Even if fate wouldn't allow me to have him, I'd have this moment, to hold and to cherish.  
"Lainey," he murmured, the black velvet of his voice comforting me further. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
"I hurt Gee... it killed me to have to tell him I don't love him the way he wants. He loved my mother, even though she'd been pregnant with another man's child. He sees me and forgets that I am not Jenny." I looked into Andy's eyes, made unreadable in the flickering of the fire light. "I told him that I already love someone very much... I just don't know what that someone feels for me..."  
"Y-you don't love Gee?" There was a somewhat hopeful sound in his voice. "But you love someone else?"  
"I... yes. He's been the best part of my life for some time now... Ever since the day that he led me away from the radio station." I looked up at him, watching as realization lit up his eyes. He looked back at me, his voice sounding breathless when he next spoke.  
"Me? You... you love me?" I smiled softly and nodded, unsure of my voice. "Lainey, that day you heard Eva say I was going to ask you to be mine... it was the truth. I just wasn't sure about your feelings, or if I was even ready to love anyone again." He pulled me closer, then, kissing me softly. My arms went around his shoulders, holding on as though I was drowning and he was the only hope I had. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me back to his tent.  
"Andy? I...I want..." I whimpered softly not sure how to ask him for what I wanted. He understood, though, slowly undressing me, kissing each inch of skin he uncovered. I tried not to hide myself from him, but I was nervous.  
"Lainey...you've never done this before, have you?" I shook my head, blushing slightly. "Baby, tell me now if you're not ready for this. I don't want you regretting it in the morning. I can wait." I smiled up at him.  
"No, I...I'm okay, Andy." I held out my arms to him, and he lay down beside me. Sliding closer, I snuggled against him, kissing his jaw before I spoke again. "I want... I want you to be my first... and my only one. I love you." He leaned his forehead against mine, his beautiful blue eyes looking back into mine, as if looking into my soul. He slowly pulled away and stood, undressing quickly before laying back down beside me.  
"I love you, Lainey," he whispered softly. After that, there weren't words, just touch and taste, a little bit of pain, but fleeting, but above all, there was love.

After that night, Andy was no longer aloof around me. He was always there with a loving smile, a touch, a soft kiss. We had a month of honeymoon-like bliss. Even Gee was happy for us, no small feat, considering how jealous he'd been at the start. He and the rest of the Killjoys soon agreed to join forces with the Wild Ones, to help defeat F.E.A.R.'s army.  
He approached Andy and I one day, a look of contrition on his face.  
"I owe you both an apology." Andy just smiled.  
"For what, Gee?" I asked him softly.  
"Well, I'm the reason the guys wouldn't join the fight sooner. I... I told them to say no." I looked at him, actually shocked by the admission.  
"Why would you do that?" Andy asked, his voice calm.  
"I hate to admit I was jealous of you, Andy, and Lainey, I'm sorry I tried to pretend you were Jenny. She was a good woman, but I'm proud of the young woman her daughter became."  
"Awe, Gee, you're too sweet." I hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I love you as the brother you've always been to me. No matter what else happens, we're still family." He smiled then, at peace with things. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. We received word that the enemy was on the move, and our men and women who were fighting needed to be ready. Andy flat out refused to let me fight. They were to leave before noon the next day.  
"Lainey, I can't lose you to them. With your powers, I'd hate for them to get their hands on you."  
"Only because of my powers?" I asked quietly. "Because I thought I meant a hell of a lot more to you than just my stupid powers." I started to cry, even though I knew he hadn't meant it how it sounded. It still hurt to hear it. I heard him sigh, then he came up behind me and put his arms around me, holding me tight.  
"God, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything like that. I love you too much to put you in the line of danger. It'd kill me to lose someone else to them. It'd kill me to lose you. To them or to anyone else." I turned in his arms, then, my own going around him.  
"Just promise me you'll try to come back to me." He raised my chin gently with a finger to make me look at him.  
"I promise I'll try. But I'm not afraid to die if it's my time."  
"Then remember that there's a woman at home that loves you more than she knows how to say." He kissed me then, carrying me back to our tent. We made love into the wee hours of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, I woke up alone. The darkness told me it was still quite early, but Andy wasn't there beside me. "Andy?" He didn't answer, so, getting up, I wrapped a blanket around myself and peeked outside. There he was, watching the eastern sky as though he was lost in thought.  
He turned when he heard me leave the tent, smiling, and put his hand out to me. I took it, walking up to kiss him softly. I turned then, leaning back against his chest as the sun rose, his arms around me.  
The blanket I was wearing slipped down off my shoulder as we stood there. He bent his head down and kissed my neck and shoulder, a soft moan escaping my lips.  
"Baby, you know this isn't making it any easier for me to leave later."  
"I know, Andy... I wish..." I turned to look up at him.  
"Lainey... I promise I'm going to do my damnedest to come home to you..." He kissed me again, then stepped back a step. I was about to ask what he was doing, when he knelt down before me. "I want to start a family with you... to grow old with you...marry me, Lainey."  
I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod, happy tears falling down my cheeks. He stood then, placing a pretty little ring on the fourth finger of my left hand. "I love you, Andy," I finally managed to whisper as he carried me back into the tent.

A few hours later, just before noon, the men and women that were fighting left the camp. I hugged all of my loved ones as they came by, trying to stay brave for Andy. He was the last, kissing me, whispering 'I love you,' before he went. I watched until they disappeared in the distance, then walked back to our tent, clutching his pillow to my chest as I cried.  
It was Marianna who found me like that. "Lainey, sweetheart, he'll be fine."  
"I... I hope so..." I brushed some hair out of my eyes, not thinking about the ring I was wearing until Marianna gasped. "When?" was all she could manage.  
"This morning," I murmured, a smile on my lips. "He wants to start a family..." She smiled back at me then.  
"He's a good man. I'm glad he finally asked you." She tugged me to my feet, pulling me along. "Come get something to eat." I shook my head.  
"I'm not hungry, honestly. I've been queezy off and on for a bit over two weeks." She looked at me funny. "What?"  
"Lainey, I'm going to say, for now, that perhaps the stress and worry has been making you sick... time will tell, though."  
"Time will tell what, Marianna?"  
"Whether you're just stressed out or not. Come on. Some broth and fresh bread will help. I'm positive." Being too tired and queezy to argue, I followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for indulging me in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have been while writing it. ♥


	5. Days Are Numbered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey receives interesting news.

Three months... It was hell, with a few bright moments. As the second, then third week passed, my nausea increased, nearly incapacitating me by the end of the week.  
"Lainey, there is something going on here. You're going with me right now." This was a Friday, and I groaned as Marianna made me get up and properly dressed.  
"I feel awful, Marianna. I just want to sleep. I want Andy..." I burst into tears unexpectedly. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Marianna hugged me gently, looking me in the eye.  
"Have you had your... you know. Your monthly?" She looked a bit embarrassed. Thinking back, I shook my head.  
"Not since before Andy and I got together... oh. Oh!" I looked down, my hands going instinctively to my stomach. "Do you think...?" She nodded at me, smiling gently.  
"I think its very possible. You've been showing the signs. I just didn't know if I should say anything until I was sure." She helped me up, leading me to see Jinxx. He'd stayed behind, Andy having asked him to stay. He had his back to us when we arrived, but his uncanny ability was stronger than normal.  
"Hello, ladies... and child?" Jinxx turned towards us, raising an eyebrow as he turned. A smile lit his face as he came closer. "The baby will have Andy's eyes."  
"I... I'm pregnant?" I looked from Jinxx to Marianna and back. They both nodded at me. "I'm pregnant." My mind raced, realizing that I carried a part of Andy with me. "I wish... I wish he was here right now. I wish I could share this with him right now." The others came over to me and hugged me.  
"He'll be home soon," Marianna said comfortingly. "You can surprise him then."  
"I'm going to figure you're at roughly a month and a half," Jinxx told me, a thoughtful look on his face. "You'll need to be careful about lifting things, and don't use your powers for more than just with the radio, or small things like that."  
"It would put too much stress on the baby?"  
"Exactly. Small things are alright. Just take it easy." I nodded, carressing my stomach. I was in awe. A little life was growing there, one who's father I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Jinxx, smiled. "And don't worry. We'll help you through."  
"Thank you..." I was too surprised to think beyond the moment. Doing the math in my head, I realized that I'd become pregnant within the first couple of times we'd been intimate.  
Marianna and I went back to my tent. "I'm a little scared," I admitted. I didn't know a thing about children. She laughed softly.  
"Well, every woman who has her first child is scared. Its going to be alright. If you want to see scared, wait until its time to have the baby. No matter how brave and strong your man is, he's going to panic." I giggled, trying hard to picture Andy in a panic. I couldn't do it.

After that day, things got a bit easier. I didn't have time to think as much about how much I still missed Andy, and, while the morning sickness was still bad, it lessened over time. I found myself making and being gifted with baby items, and even Eva found it in her heart to make the most beautiful baby blanket.  
"Eva, its gorgeous!" I gushed. She smiled and blushed.  
"I wanted to do something nice for you... you're one of the only ones here that will put up with me." I hugged her, then, surprised by her admission.  
"That's because under the gossip, there's a good woman. And, I bet that there's a good guy in your future." I remembered right before our small army left, Mikey had been talking to her, and I'd seen her laugh and blush. She never acted like that with anyone else.  
"Thank you... I do kind of like someone... he's... he's fighting right now, too." She told me softly.  
"Well, I understand that, all too well. I didn't know I was pregnant when they left, and now all I want is Andy home to share this with."  
"Oh, Lainey. I'm sorry. Hey... I have an idea. There's an old radio down by my tent. Want to see if we can pick up any of the transmissions that F.E.A.R. puts out? One of the others told me about them." My eyes widened. There were radio transmissions?  
"Get Jinxx and Marianna and bring the radio here. I need to make sure there is someone here who can help if things get..." I stopped and rubbed my belly.  
"Will do!" She scrambled off, and within an hour, everything was set up, and Jinxx concentrated on the baby as I let my power flow through me.  
"Is the baby okay, Jinxx?" He nodded.  
"Its as though the baby gets a little stronger when you use your power at moderate levels like this."  
"Okay, then." I smiled, "let's see what they are saying about us..." I placed my hand on the old radio, and it sprung to life, at first only picking up static. Then a voice started to come out, nearly starling me.  
" The rebels claim their brave new world is upon us.  
Do not be fooled by the chicanery in which they lay their claim.  
It is false, and their uprising will NOT succeed  
You will place your trust in F.E.A.R.  
You must!"  
We all looked at each other in silence a moment before the others started talking. I just stayed silent, letting their voices wash over me. 

Over the next weeks, it became a daily thing for me to check the radio. Most days it was merely static. The next time I picked one up, the speaker sounded extremely determined.  
" We are not interested in the possibility of defeat.  
Not within the silence of a deserted ally, nor the clamor of a crowded street.  
F.E.A.R. can not be vanquished, we can not be destroyed..."  
Marianna shook her head. "They sound desperate. Perhaps they will be home soon." We listened further.  
"...The Rebels will begin to perish - one by one, they should.  
Feel the fear of dying young, not ignore the chance to scream.  
Lie awake at night in terror, admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory and the story of Rebels who set out to conquer will finish in blood."  
I pulled my hand away. "I want Andy..." Jinxx came over and hugged me.  
"It'll be alright, Lainey," he said softly as I started to cry. It seemed I did that a lot more often with my hormones being so far out of whack. He smiled and gently wiped away my tears. "Hey, now, don't stress, okay? The little one doesn't need her mom stressing out." He watched my face to see how long it would be before I caught what he'd said, which was all of two seconds  
"Her... a girl?" He grinned. I looked down at the slight belly that I was starting to show. "My little girl..." I watched with interest as Jinxx walked back over to Marianna again, whispering something in her ear. She smiled and blushed, and he grinned as he went on his way. A few minutes later, she came over to me, giving me a hug.  
"So, you're baby is a girl?" I nodded, a grin on my face.  
"I know what I want to name her... if Andy agrees. He... he told me about his last girlfriend... the one that F.E.A.R. killed... I want to name her Angel Jennifer, after his lost love and my mom."  
"Oh, honey, that's beautiful. I'm sure he'll agree." I smiled at her.  
"So, what's up with you and Jinxx? Are you two...?" She blushed again.  
"He asked me to be his... I'd liked him for so long that I never thought he'd ask. But, yes, we're a couple."  
"Good, because you're perfect for each other." We went back to work, me teasing her a bit. 

Things went on like that for a few more days, until the following Saturday. I headed to where Jinxx, Marianna and Eva were waiting with the radio. It sprang to life a moment after I touched it, though at first, static was all there was. I was about to take me hand away when Jinxx told me to wait.  
" This is to be our final transmission  
The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies  
They have damaged our intention of ugly and defiant malevolence  
All that we love and care for will sink  
Into the abyss of a new dark age..."  
"They're coming home..." I whispered, my hand slipping away from the radio. We were all silent for a moment. I whooped loudly. "THEY'RE COMING HOME!" I yelled it happily, not noticing the strange look that came over Jinxx's face, nor Marianna going to him, a look of concern on her face. I was too excited to tell the encampment the news to see him shake his head and mouth the word 'later'. Eva and I hurried off the tell everyone to get ready for our fighters to come home.  
  
-««★☆★»»-  
  
"Jinxx, what's wrong?" Marianna asked him softly. He looked at her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently before he answered.  
"I think the worst is yet to come, and if the Phoenix Witch doesn't intervene, we may all be in trouble."  
"The... oh, God..." He nodded, holding her tightly.  
"Let's hope my vision isn't correct." He sighed, then led Marianna slowly back to the encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appreciate you all for reading this. I hope you all know how much I love you guys! ♥♡♥


	6. Lost It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with F.E.A.R. is over. The war inside has just begun.

The next two days were insanely busy as we prepared to welcome our fighters home in style. We had a feast ready for them, only needing them to arrive to lay everything out. Just before dinner on the second day, we heard the call ring out.  
"THEY'RE HERE!"  
We all ran to the edge of the encampment, just in time to see them come into view. They came quickly, and I noticed several new faces amongst the ones I knew. Soon they were there. I saw Mikey run up to Eva and pick her up, spinning her around and kissing her. Gee was there, leading a tall, dark haired girl who looked at him in awe. I later learned her name was Lindsey, a sweet girl that had been held captive by F.E.A.R. Ray and Frank were there, as well as Ash, CC, and Jake. I stood and watched, but the one face I looked for, I didn't see. Even after the others had gone to celebrate, I stayed, watching for him, dread making my blood run cold.

"Where's Andy?" I asked softly as I walked into their meeting. None of the Wild Ones nor the Killjoys could look at me. "No... no, God, no..." My knees buckled as I started to cry. Gee came up and caught me, putting his arms around my shoulders and letting me cry. "He promised he'd try..."  
"He didn't want to break that promise. He wanted to come home to you, Lainey. We saw him go down, but none of us could get to him in time." I just nodded, words tasting bitter on my tongue.  
"He... he won't g-get to meet his baby..." I murmured, my hands going protectively to my stomach.  
"You're...?" I nodded, tears flowing. I couldn't listen to any more. I ran back to our tent, clutching his pillow to my chest and feeling something inside of me die.

The weeks that followed were hell. Marianna stayed with me, having to force me to eat and drink at first.  
"Lainey, honey, I know what you're going through. But you need to eat and be strong for the baby." That was the only thing that registered. The baby. Andy's baby. I couldn't let that part of him die, too. So I ate and drank, sometimes the bare minimum I could get away with. Sleeping was even worse, because as soon as I fell asleep, I'd dream he was there with me, only for him to disappear with the morning sun.  
On the third evening, Jinxx came to check on me, and I heard him speaking with Marianna outside of the tent. "How is she?" he asked, worry tinging his voice. I had never heard Jinxx worried before, and that knowledge almost scared me. I heard Marianna sigh.  
"About the same... she won't talk, she eats and drinks only enough to make sure the baby stays healthy. When she sleeps, she wakes up in tears. All I can figure is that she's dreaming of him. I'm afraid for her sanity, Jinxx. She can't go on like that too much longer."  
"I am, too. Her sanity is tenuous at best. If she snaps... dear God, I hope my vision is wrong. It's up to..." He stopped, and as much as I willed him to continue, he remained silent. I don't know how long I listened before I gave up, crying myself to sleep.

Over the coming days, then weeks, things just seemed to get worse. I was able to do the things I normally did, but I couldn't make eye contact. I didn't want to see the pity on people's faces, and I certainly didn't want to see the happy people around me. Gee came one afternoon, trying to talk to me.  
"Lainey, sweetheart, you're not going to do yourself any good like this. You or the baby."  
"Leave me alone, Gee," I whispered, the first time I'd spoken to anyone in weeks. "Go back to Lindsey."  
"Lainey, please, come with me? Get some food with us. Talk to me. Please?"  
"Gee, please go." My voice began to rise. "Everyone I love dies in the end, so please go, because I can't... I can't... " I began to sob, and when Gee tried to hug me, something inside me snapped, and I growled, pushing him away.  
"Lainey..." Something in my eyes must have warned him, because Gee backed away slowly.  
That was the beginning of my fall into darkness. The shadows consumed me, a little at a time. I don't really remember much of that time, but I withdrew, moving my tent outside of the encampment for fear of what I might do to anyone that got too close.  
Soon, only Marianna and Jinxx were the only two that would come near me. They brought me food and drink, things I'd need, and they weren't afraid of what I was becoming, or if they were, they hid it well. One evening, before all hell broke loose inside of me, I overheard them talking, and I knew it was about me.  
"Jinxx, is there any chance she'll pull through this?" She sounded like she was nearly ready to cry.  
"At this point, the only thing that could bring her back from the ledge she's on, is him."  
"Oh, god, Jinxx..."  
"Shh, I know, sweetheart. We'll do the best we can in the time that remains."  
I didn't understand what he meant by that, and by then, I pretty much didn't care anymore. I curled up in my blankets and let the darkness take me.  
  
-««★☆★»»-  
  
"Young man? I believe that it is time for you to go home." Andy opened his eyes and looked around, confused about where he was and who had spoken.  
"Who...?" He started to move, but he had a headache that felt as though it would split his skull if he moved too fast. "Point me in the direction of the soldier that hit me in the head with his staff. God, my head. I'll gladly kill the bastard." Andy said, almost growling in pain. The voice chuckled pleasantly.  
"Can't kill what's already dead. You killed him as he killed you." Andy gasped at the words.  
"I'm dead?" He asked quietly. The voice chuckled again, this time attached to a wild looking woman that emerged from the shadows as he watched.  
"No, Prophet. You're very much alive. You WERE dead, but fixed it, I did." She came a bit closer and looked him over. "You know who I am, Prophet. I sent you the Killjoys... Aside from the pain in your skull, you seem none the worse for wear. You'll do."  
"I'll do for what?" He watched her as she moved around the room.  
"You still have much to do in this weary world. Like saving your followers and your woman... and child... from what may come if the darkness in her mind takes control."  
"Lainey... wait. 'And child?'" He looked at the old woman in awe, unable to think beyond that for the moment. "Lainey is pregnant with my baby?" The old woman cackled in good humor.  
"She was pregnant before you left to fight. Your army won, by the way, Prophet. But, you must leave soon. Lainey needs you, now more than ever."  
"What's wrong with Lainey?" He jumped up, ignoring the headache. "If anyone's hurt her..."  
"Calm yourself, Prophet. For the moment, she's fine, relatively speaking. However, I fear that time is running out, for her, your child, your followers." She sat serenely in a chair across from him, motioning him to sit back down. When Andy finally did, she continued.  
"Lainey's power has grown dramatically over time. With you dying and her hormones completely out of whack, her hold on her sanity is slipping. You, Andy, are her anchor. If you don't reach her in time, the power she unleashed on Battery City will seem like mere child's play. It will kill us all." She cocked her head as if listening for something. She stood and went to the door.  
"It's time. Go now, before she reaches the point of no return." Andy jumped up again, following her out the door. She pointed him north. "Hurry, now. Time is short." Andy ran for home, hoping he made it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still with me after this chapter. It's been a hard one to write, because it deals with the loss of someone you love and how you deal with it. Lots of love and thanks for reading! ♥♡♥


	7. Let Shadows Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey thinks she's losing her mind. Will the darkness win?

Five and a half months... In that time, I'd gone from disbelief to anger. The shadow of loneliness grew stronger as the days went by, with only Jinxx and Marianna visiting my tent on the hill at the south end. They'd give me updates, but never mentioned him, knowing it could be the thing that would make the ticking time bomb inside my mind go off.  
My days and nights were more of the same. I'd try to sleep, but I would wake up screaming in heartbreak as his image melted in the light of the morning sun. By the time I was two weeks away from my due date, I had finally hit rock bottom. I didn't want to live in a world without.... I couldn't even think his name without feeling like I wasn't going to shatter further. I didn't want my baby girl to have to see her mother sink further and further into the darkness. The madness consumed my mind until I finally made my decision.  
I stood at the south end of the encampment, watching the hustle and bustle of the people below. I should have been there, helping with the work. but I couldn't find it in myself to be able to look at them.  
How dare they be so happy when I was dying inside? How dare they give me looks of pity? They got to be with the ones that they loved. They got to be happy. It wasn't fair! I couldn't do it, not anymore. The longer I watched, the darker the shadows in my head and heart grew. How easy it would be...  
I let the thought trail off, trying to keep the idea away. I couldn't hurt them... could I? If I ended it, they'd find me, knowing that the pain in my heart was too much to handle. I couldn't let them find me. I could take them out with me... Then the story of rebels who set out to conquer really would finish in blood. I tried not to let that thought run through my head, but the madness inside was growing stronger, the want and need to be with Andy growing harder to deal with.  
"Andy... I'll be with you soon... I can't... I don't belong here without you. We don't belong." I looked down at the bump in my stomach, the little girl who wouldn't get to know her daddy in this life. "I'm sorry, Angel, love. I can't do this. I can't..." Gently rubbing my belly, I looked back at the encampment below, my power starting to rise up in me. I heard scuffling behind me, but I paid no mind to it.  
"Lainey? Baby, what are you doing?" His voice spoke to me, and I knew for sure that I was hallucinating. I replied aloud, knowing that a sane person doesn't normally talk to the voices in their head.  
"I'm trying to join you... Andy, I can't be here without you. I want to finish it here so I can be with you again."  
"Don't do this. Lainey, turn around and look at me."  
"But I'll turn around and you'll disappear like you do every time I dream of you. I don't dare." I heard him sigh. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone there when I did so, I turned around anyway. I fell to my knees. There he stood, looking as he had the day he'd left to fight. This time he didn't disappear. "Y-you're not real..." I whispered. "I've finally lost my mind and you're not really standing there."  
He approached me slowly, as if guaging my powers and my mental state. I watched, wishing it really was him. When he got close enough, I imagined, or thought I did, that I could feel the warmth of his skin, could smell his familiar scent. I started to cry, because I thought that my mind was playing a cruel joke on me.  
"N-not real... I can't..." My power rose higher inside of me, my mind telling me that he couldn't possibly be standing there, so close I could touch him if I reached out. He knelt down in front of me.  
"Lainey, honey, I made you a promise before I left that I would do my damndest to make it home to you. The Phoenix Witch... she had to help me to keep that promise." His deep voice washed over me, and I closed my eyes to listen to him. "Lainey, I love you." Andy reached out, then, pulling me close and kissing me.  
"Andy? Oh god! Andy!" I felt my powers calm, the encampment safe from what I had almost done. I groaned softly. "Oh my god, I almost..." I couldn't believe that I had almost let the shadows inside win. Clinging to him as if for dear life, my tears finally came.  
"Shh, baby, it's alright. I believe," he said, scooping me up into his arms, standing carefully, "that we all fall down sometimes. You have to let others in to help you back up, or the pain and anger will kill you, a little at a time." I nodded, my face tight against his neck. "First things first, we are going to see Jinxx. I want to make sure my wife and child are alright after that show of power."  
"Your wife-to-be. We didn't get to make it official."  
"The other reason we're going to see Jinxx. He can fix that for us, Lainey." I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes, smiling for the first time in over almost five months. "Then I'm taking my beautiful wife back home to bed." Giggling softly, I let out a little gasp. My hand flew to my belly and I looked at Andy in awe.  
"She likes your voice... that was the first time I've felt her move much in a few weeks." He stopped, kissing my gently. When he spoke, his deep voice was hushed, almost in awe as well.  
"She?" I nodded, smiling softly. "Have you thought of anything to name her?" I nodded again.  
"Angel Jennifer. I wasn't sure whether to go the other way around, but Angel just stuck."  
"Sweetheart, that's beautiful." He smiled down at me, and by this time, we'd finally reached the encampment. I had to laugh at the many looks of surprise on many of the faces. We heard calls of 'welcome back' as we went, as well as a few cheers. 

When we reached Jinxx's tent, the rest of the Wild Ones as well as the Killjoys were gathered there, discussing what to do if something happened to make me snap. Jinxx saw us first, a huge grin on his face .  
"I don't think we need to fear Lainey anymore, do we, my dear?" They all turned to look, more surprised to see Andy, let alone me. "Welcome home, brother." Jinxx spoke quietly as he came forward. Andy set me carefully on my feet and hugged Jinxx.  
"I think I owe you all an apology," I said, looking down as I spoke. "You each tried to reach out to me, and I pushed you all away. I nearly let the pain and the shadows in my head take control. I nearly killed us all. I understand if you no longer feel I'm safe to be around, but, I'd still like to be a part of this group. The Wild Ones as well as the Killjoys."  
Andy came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Sweetheart, as far as I'm concerned, you're forgiven." I turned my head to look back at him.  
"But I was awful. To everyone that tried to help me."  
"But you're human, you're pregnant, and we love you. I love you." He kissed the top of my head, then looked at Jinxx. "We also came to see a man about a wedding. Since everyone is here, I think now would be appropriate." I looked and saw that Eva and Marianna were there.  
"First we need to check on Miss Angel." Jinxx grinned, then came closer, concentrating on the little life growing in my belly. "She is well. She kicked for the first time in a while, didn't she?" I nodded.  
"She likes her daddy's voice as much as I do, it seems." The others all laughed. I turned around to face Andy. "All I ask is that you won't die on me again, Andy, not until we're both old and gray, and we get to see our baby grow up together." He chuckled softly as he held me tight.  
"I promise, baby. I'm done fighting. I just want to stay with you for the rest of my life." Jinxx came up to us, a huge grin on his face.  
"How about I just go ahead and pronounce you man and wife? Kiss her already." Everyone cheered as Andy scooped me up into his arms and kissed me.  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing me again. He looked at the group of friends who surrounded us. "As much as I enjoy your company, I think I'm going to bow out and get some alone time with my beautiful wife." The guys all laughed, and me being me, I blushed deeply. As we headed back to our tent, I looked up at him, amazed that he was actually here with me.  
"You have no idea how much I love you, Andy..." Cupping his cheek, I ran my thumb along his cheek bone. A single tear running down my face, the emotions too great to hold back. "I...I didn't want to be without you."  
"I know, baby, I know. Someday you and I will have to seek out the Phoenix Witch and thank her... after the baby is born." He smirked, his eyes alight with love. "Right now, though, I want... Need to make love to you. As long as it won't hurt the baby" His deep voice, husky with need, sent shivers through my body.   
"It won't..." We had reached the tent by then, and as he set me back on my feet again, he kissed me, my arms still draped across his shoulders. We spent the rest of that night getting reaquainted. 

The next few weeks flew by. I was huge, I thought, but Andy was too sweet, kissing me every chance he got, then kneeling down to kiss my belly, talking to the baby I carried.  
"How's daddy's Angel today?" he'd ask, and every time, Angel would kick up a storm.  
"It's obvious to me, love, that our baby is going to be a complete daddy's girl." He laughed, standing back only far enough to allow me to kiss his devilish lips.  
"As long as she's content, I'm happy," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me again. "I love you, Lainey. You're beautiful." I shook my head, about to reply but he placed a finger on my lips. "You are beautiful, baby, and I have to admit you blew me away from the first time I saw you there at the radio station. You're also beautiful here" he said, first tapping my forehead then my chest over my heart. "You are always thinking of others, like little Hannah. Like the time you ran behind to fix her teddy bear, just to see her smiling again." I smiled.  
"She's a sweet little girl. I couldn't not help her... I remember that was the day Eva was gossiping about us. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world because of what I'd overheard." I smiled up at him. "I might complain about being hot or get extremely emotional, but I still feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I have you."  
It was right about then that two things happened. Jinxx and Marianna came running, and my water broke. My eyes went wide, still wondering how the hell Jinxx had known, and the first of my contractions hit. Jinxx led a panicking Andy away for a minute, but I could hear them talking, Jinxx telling Andy he had to stay calm.  
"Marianna... god, it hurts..." I whimpered as the first contraction let go of my lower belly.  
"I know, honey. just breath like we practiced. Jinxx will have Andy calm enough to coach you soon, then I can get things ready." I nodded, scared to think that I was going to be a mother.  
"What if I can't do this? What if she hates me? Oh, God..." I tried to calm down, but I needed Andy. He was my rock, my anchor. He soon returned, a loving look on his face.  
"Shh. Sweetheart, we're a team. We're in this together, Lainey. I promise right here, right now that I won't let you down." He brushed my hair back off of my face, kissing my forehead softly.

I honestly couldn't say how long I was in labor. It felt like days, even though I knew it was only hours. As the contractions got closer and closer together, Andy was a pro, coaching me on my breathing and ignoring my calling him every name in the book for the pain of being in labor.  
Six and a half hours later, I held our baby girl, a full head of jet black hair on her head, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen on a baby. After I fed her, Andy held her, tears in his eyes. "She's as beautiful as her mom," he murmured, looking at the tiny little girl in his arms in awe.  
"She looks like you," I said back softly, exhausted. "I'm so tired, Andy..." I yawned, having trouble keeping my eyes open. He kissed my forehead, holding Angel carefully in his arms.  
"It's alright, Lainey. We'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead, whispering, "You did well, baby. She's beautiful." I smiled, drifting off into sleep, knowing all was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is so far behind in being posted. A crazy week makes for weird writing schedules. Anyway, thanks for continuing to be here. I love you all! ♥♥


	8. Epilogue: In the End

A little over two years have passed since Angel was born. Every day has been an adventure, Andy and I learning about how to be parents, Angel growing like a weed. We've had our good days and bad, but things were mostly good.  
I set myself down, watching Andy and Angel playing, thinking back on the last two years, smiling as I remembered all that had happened.  
Jinxx and Marianna finally got married, and I'd never seen her happier. Eva and Mikey eventually got married as well. I've never seen two people as in love, well, except for Andy and I. Even Gee found love with Lindsey. They have a beautiful baby girl named Bandit.

After Angel was born, Andy was as good as his word, and we went in search of the Phoenix Witch to thank her. The journey was a two day treck across the Zones, but when we reached the place where her house was supposed to be, it wasn't there. I started to laugh, realizing our error.  
"Care to fill me in on the joke?" Andy asked as he came up behind me, putting his arms around me.  
"Oh, it's not so much a joke as remembering something I'd forgotten." I turned in his arms, smiling up at him. "The Phoenix Witch is in a separate realm of existence. When I was a kid, Cherri Cola and I were shot and killed." Andy looked at me in shock, but I stood on tip toe and kissed him softly before I continued.  
"When the Phoenix Witch came to bring me back, it was only a few minutes after we'd been shot. Andy, I saw myself laying there in the dirt. The Phoenix Witch lives in the spirit realm. Not here. We would have to be either dead or just awakened by her to see her."  
"So we travelled out here for no reason?" he asked quietly.  
"No, not for no reason. We came to tell her thank you." I slipped out of his arms long enough to open the back of my old boom box, pulling out a paper rose that Gee had given me when I was a small child. I'd found it at the radio station the day Andy had entered my life, and it seemed like a good omen to me. I lay it on the ground near where Andy said the door had been. Andy then spoke softly.  
"Lady, I don't know if you can hear us on your side, but we have to say thank you. For everything." As soon as he'd finished speaking, the little paper rose faded from sight.  
"I think that means that she accepted our gift." I put my arms around Andy, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Let's go home."

Coming back to the present, I saw Marianna coming around the corner. She and Jinxx had agreed to watch Angel for the night. "Hello, Lainey!" she called out, her smile as warm as ever.  
"Hi, Marianna. Thank you again for taking Angel for us tonight."  
"Are you telling him?" She looked at me and I grinned, nodding.  
"Yes... I figured it would be easier if I told him if we weren't distracted. Don't get me wrong, I love our daughter, but sometimes, she doesn't exactly act angelic." Marianna laughed.  
"It's the nature of the beast. She IS in the 'terrible twos' you know."  
"I know. Oh, do I know it." I laughed. "Remembering what I was like as a teenager, I'm glad she's only two." Marianna laughed at that thought.  
"Cherish the days you have with her as a child. They go way too quickly." She hugged me as Angel trotted up, her sweet little face all lit up.  
"Mawianna!" She said, still having trouble with her 'R' sounds. "I comin' wif you?"  
"Sure are, kiddo. Jinxxy found a game you might like." Angel clapped, then came over to me and kissed my cheek as I hugged her.  
"You go have fun, sweetie. Daddy and I love you so much."  
"I wuv you, too, momma." Andy came up then, and Angel hugged his leg. He picked her up and kissed her cheek, and it amazed me once again how much alike they were. "I wuv you, daddy. I'z goin' wif Mawianna."  
"I love you, too, Angel baby." He hugged her, then set her on her feet. She gave him a serious look.  
"Daddy, I'z not a baby, I'z two." Andy chuckled.  
"Well, you're my big girl, then. Better?" he asked with a grin. Angel nodded, her mop of long black curls bouncing cutely. "Well, then, you go see what Jinxxy has in store for you, okay?"  
"Okay, daddy." She hugged him again, then Andy set her on her feet, kissing the top of her head. She ran over to Marianna, taking her hand. "Lets go play, Mawianna." They waved back at us as they went, and it made me a little sad that she was growing up. Andy sat down by me, somehow sensing my mood. He picked me up, setting me on his lap.  
"Lainey, you wear your heart on your sleeve, baby." He held me close, and I snuggled against him, a smile on my lips.  
"She's getting so big... I wish she could stay little. At least a little while longer."  
"I know. But she'll always be our daughter. Our first, and hopefully not the last." I giggled softly then, glad he'd said that.  
"Definitely not the last." He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.  
"I hope not... I wouldn't mind another one."  
"Honestly, I wouldn't mind it, either. Andy... you know how I've been sick an awful lot lately?" He nodded, still not putting two and two together. "You missed out on a lot before the Phoenix Witch brought you back. Like the morning sickness with Angel."  
"Morning sickness... wait. You're?" I giggled again, nodding, the look on his face better than I'd anticipated. He kissed me softly, his eyes alight with love and awe. "How far along?"  
"Jinxx said about two months along. He's not sure yet if Angel is getting a brother or a sister. Too early." He held me tight, a look of happiness on his handsome face. 

Later that night, after we'd celebrated, I watched my husband sleeping peacefully, a smile on his lips. I realized how much my life had changed since that fateful day at the radio station, mostly for the better. I had a family (blood related or not) that loved me, as much as I loved them, a beautiful child with another on the way, and my anchor, my Andy. I wasn't sure where our journey through life was going to take us, but I knew that I wasn't going to travel it alone.  
««☆★☆»»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you may have noticed that I fudged the numbers on how long the Killjoys had been gone, but I did it only to fit in context with the story in my head and heart. To be honest, I wouldn't have changed it otherwise.  
> I apologize for this being a short ending chapter. Unfortunately, Lainey decided she was done telling her story, and I can't force the characters to speak to me once they have decided. Hopefully, I can revisit the Zones someday...
> 
> Thanks again for giving me a chance. I loved writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Lots of love,  
> Amy- Dark_Angel1976  
> ««♡♥♡»»


End file.
